Fairy Wolfmother
by Queriusole
Summary: LupinTonks. Remus and Tonks get a visit from his Fairy Wolfmother on his birthday


Summary: Lupin and Tonks get a visit from his Fairy Wolfmother on his birthday.

Disclaimer: The characters are all JKRowling's. I'm just playing them. Takes place in the spring of Order of the Phoenix.

**FAIRY WOLFMOTHER**

_March 9_

_The Flat_

"This has got to be the strangest birthday present I've ever given anyone, Remus," said Tonks as she leaned into the crook of his arm. They were sitting on the sofa at the London flat enjoying a brief respite from tracking the Death Eaters who had escaped from Azkaban.

"But it's what I really want," replied Lupin. "Don't you want to go to Holyhead tomorrow?"

"Of course! I want to see how much Quetzalcoatl has grown, I want to finish my redecorating of our bedroom, I want--"

Lupin put a gentle hand across her lips. "Don't get too ambitious. Your present to me is helping with maintenance of the wolfhunter weapons."

Tonks let her fingers play with the lapel of his shirt. "As long as I get to play with all your weapons..."

"I'll see what I have time for," teased Lupin before he kissed her. Then he added, "Your help will cut the time I spend on this annual chore in half. It takes a lot to clean and sharpen the weapons, not to mention checking to make sure the charms are still working. I haven't had anyone helping me in this since my father died."

Tonks put her head against his shoulder and said, "You're not alone anymore, Remus, and I'm glad that you want my help, but, well, here. I can't wait until tomorrow."

She pulled a small card out of her pocket and offered it to him saying, "I noticed you had a chocolate frog collection among your things at Holyhead and knew you were missing this one." She leaned up to peck his cheek. "Happy Birthday, uh, tomorrow."

Lupin just stared at the card in his hand. It was covered in gold foil, but already memories were flooding his mind. "My mother would bring me a chocolate frog after every full moon. She'd check it first to make sure it was one I didn't have."

"Well, open it then. I can't replace your mum, but I can make sure you complete your collection," said Tonks.

Remus looked down at her bright eyes, then removed the foil and read the information. "Falco Aesalon, the first recorded Animagus, assumed the form of a falcon."

"I hope you like it," said Tonks.

"Tonks, this is a very rare card. I spent my youth wishing for this one," admitted Remus. "How did you get it?"

"Just had to do a favor for Dung," replied Tonks. At the look on his face, she laughed and said, "And the favor was not a crime or in the least distasteful. I doubled for him at his cousin's wedding last weekend while you were off chasing the Death Eaters over hill and dale."

"Keeping them on the move is about the only thing we can do now," said Lupin in resignation, but he shook off the thought. Instead he smiled at the lovely young witch beside him and said, "Nymphadora Tonks, you have a way of making all my wishes come true."

"At the moment, Professor, you can make one of my wishes come true," she replied as she unbuttoned his shirt.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

_March 10_

_Midnight_

The tweed bear sat on the dresser seeming to keep watch over the slumbering pair in the monster bed. The man and woman turned in synchrony as they adjusted position so that his back was toward her. Her arms brought his body closer so that he was practically reclining on top of her, but the contented smile on her face as her lips touched his shoulder indicated this was comfortable.

The tweed bear maintained his serene expression as the midnight hour approached. The man's birthday was announced with the change to a new day and with that, a marble-sized sphere of light appeared in the room. But this did not seem to fluster the bear as he maintained his peaceful vigilance.

At the foot of the bed, the glowing light grew larger and cast a shadow over the faces of the sleeping couple. Lupin's eyes registered the light through his closed lids. He squinted as he awoke, then sat up when he spied the intruder.

A furry creature sat on its haunches at the foot of the bed surrounded by a faint glow. Although not a full moon, the lupine profile could not be mistaken. Lupin automatically tried to shield Tonks with his own body, but before he could call a protective ward, he was surprised to hear a feminine voice.

"Oy, you Remus Lupin? Of course you are! Good name for a werewolf, that is."

The wolf then revealed two gleaming rows of teeth as she pulled back her lips from her snout. The furry head nodded and the tail could be heard thumping against the mattress. Still, the wolf tilted her head and asked, "Why you looking at me like that?"

"Just impressed by the large, sharp teeth you have," said Lupin mildly.

"The teeth?" repeated the wolf, then Lupin noticed the gossamer wings on her back fluttering in agitation as she added, "I thought a smile signified friend for humans? Said so in the book."

"You're a friend? Who, exactly, are you?" asked Lupin as he saw the wolf flipping through a book. He maintained a wary eye as he waited for a reply. In the meantime, he felt Tonks stirring at his side.

Her immediate response assured him that he wasn't dreaming. The witch sat up blinking, then clutched his arm. "Remus, this had better not be one of those werewolf floozies after you again."

"A floozy? What's that? I thought you humans called us fairies," said the creature with a flutter of her gossamer wings punctuating her assertion. "Now what was that phrase? I practiced it diligently," assured the creature with another smile.

Tonks and Lupin found this smile as disconcerting as the first. Lupin finally found his voice and asked, "Are you thinking of fairy godmother?"

"No, no, no, can't have that, I mean, do I look like a human to you?"

Tonks and Lupin shook their heads in concert.

"Well, good, because I'm your Fairy Wolfmother," said the wolf with a satisfied sigh as she rubbed her wings in a rather annoying chirp while her tail wagged. Then she primly crossed her paws in front of her and said, "I've come to grant you three wishes now that old Mortimer Suskind howled his last. You're now the longest lived werewolf "

Lupin leaned back and almost bumped his head against the headboard. "It might be my birthday, but surely I can't be the oldest--"

"Says right here, thirty-two years a werewolf. Most humans can't take twenty years of transforming, you know," said the Fairy Wolfmother as she opened her book and then snapped it shut with authority.

Lupin felt Tonks gripping his arm tightly at that news. She had not considered how his lycanthropy threatened his life span. He patted her hand in reassurance and calmly informed the wolf, "I've had a lot of help over the years."

Her snout was almost in front of his nose as she inspected him closely. "Funny, you're not as old as I expected you to be. Most folks wait until they're adults before they have a run in with a werewolf. What's wrong? You stupid?"

"I prefer foolish as the modifier," said Lupin.

"Floozy or fairy, I don't like her," hissed Tonks into his ear as she eyed the wolf suspiciously.

But the Fairy Wolfmother seemed to be ignoring Tonks. Her full attention was on Lupin and her mission to grant him his three wishes. "Now the rules are simple. No wishing that you're not a werewolf. I mean, that would nullify my very existence, now, wouldn't it?"

"Yes, you do have a point," agreed Lupin.

"Would that be such a bad thing?" asked Tonks archly.

"Who's the scrawny witch?" asked the Fairy Wolfmother as her wings fluttered in annoyance.

"Scrawny? Why--"

"She's not a very good bitch, you know. She'd whelp scrawny pups just like--"

Lupin quickly put his hand over Tonks' mouth while he said, "We're not planning on any pups yet."

"Ah, it's all clear to me now. I know just the things you need. You won't have to make a wish at all," muttered the Fairy Wolfmother. "You can save them to tailor my work."

"Actually, I'd rather do my own thinking--"

"Nonsense. Foolish pup like you'd muck it up. Now, first we'll give you a pack who appreciate you, curse and all, and then we'll see about getting you a proper bitch for a mate."

Poof! 

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Lupin looked around and found himself in a mansion. He was attired in a fine robe of highest quality, but a disconcerting scene was waiting for him as he cautiously turned the corner and entered a ballroom.

"Remus, over here," called Lucius Malfoy. "How do you like your birthday gala?"

"I'm left speechless," replied Lupin as he surveyed the guests.

Every Death Eater on the Order list seemed to be present, including those who had escaped from Azkaban. And the friendly way they greeted him as Lucius guided him through the crowd was a nightmare.

"We wanted to show our appreciation for all you've done on behalf of our cause over the years, Remus. But I must admit my personal favorite was the way you got rid of that giant oaf of a gatekeeper at Hogwarts during the last full moon."

Lupin kept his face expressionless as he heard the praises. Being Voldemort's pet werewolf was an offer he had refused in his youth, but had admitted to no one. Was this the life he would have led had he taken that path? He managed to say, "You didn't have to go to this trouble."

"Nonsense, our Lord knows how to reward his loyal followers, even a half-blood. Wait until you see your birthday surprise," assured Lucius. "Don't worry, she's all bought and paid for."

Lupin frowned and began looking for any trace of his Fairy Wolfmother. Surely he could wish himself back to the London flat with Tonks since he had not voiced the wish to be here. But then he was distracted by the whistling and catcalls from the men in the room.

"This is the reason gentlemen prefer blondes, wouldn't you say, Remus?" said Lucius with an elbow to Lupin's ribs.

Lupin stared at the stage where the orchestra had been playing. At the edge stood a blonde bombshell with her voluptuous body practically poured into a dress covered with rhinestones. Her lips were painted with red lipstick and the sway of her hips as she walked to her position on center stage definitely invited attention.

Everyone fell quiet as she sighed her greeting. "Hello, everyone."

Her eyes scanned the crowd, then focused completely on Lupin. He heard Lucius murmuring into his ear. "Don't bother thanking me, Remus. Diamonds are that girl's best friend, and I had plenty to spare. Let me know if you decide not to keep this one."

Lupin barely felt the pat on his back as his eyes quickly darted to scan the crowd. Every man around him was enthralled by the woman, but Lupin could only feel a sense of disquiet.

Then the blonde began to sing the birthday song in her breathy voice. "... happy birthday, dear Professor, happy birthday to you."

Everything about the scene was wrong! Somehow he could tell the woman was acting under a compulsion. The catcalls from the men encouraging him to take the woman were almost deafening, but Lupin was repulsed by everything around him.

He was about to make his wish to go back to the flat when his eyes scanned the woman again. This time Lupin's attention was drawn to the simple leather band around her throat. It was a sharp contrast to her otherwise glamorous facade.

Lupin was mobilized when he recognized the amulet. It was the mate to one he wore and obviously impervious to the magic of the Fairy Wolfmother. The whistles and calls grew louder as Lupin ran to the stage and grabbed the woman's wrist. He pulled her away quickly to the balcony.

The dark windows as they passed by the glass doors caught their reflection. The woman suddenly jerked her hand away from him when she caught her image and looked down at herself. The compulsion was broken.

Her voice held disbelief as she accused, "This? Remus? This is what you really want?"

"No, no, I want none of this, Tonks," pleaded Lupin as he caught her arm again when she tried to back away. His voice was harsh as he bellowed, "I wish we were in our old lives back at the flat."

Poof! 

- - - - - - - -

Lupin and Tonks found themselves at the flat still dressed in their finery. The tweed bear's serene expression offered reassurance that they were indeed back in their world, but Lupin kept his arm around Tonks' shoulders.

"See? I told you you'd muck it up!" declared the Fairy Wolfmother. Her wings were spread regally behind her back. "What chance have you at being part of a pack without me?"

"I already have a pack, friends who accept me as I am," responded Lupin as Tonks moved out of his embrace to change out of her current form.

"Name one," challenged the wolf.

"Sirius Black."

The wolf opened her book and scowled. "Sirius Black? Ah,there--a fugitive? Call that a friend?"

"I call him my best mate," replied Lupin firmly. "And Nymphadora Tonks."

"What's that?" asked the wolf.

"She's Tonks," said Lupin as he pointed to the blonde standing by the tweed bear.

"Remus, I can't change!" Tonks was clearly upset, but kept scrunching her face as she tried to morph out of being a Marilyn Monroe duplicate and back into her true form. She even held her wand in her hands now.

Lupin looked at the Fairy Wolfmother who just scratched her ear with a hind leg before realizing there was a problem. "What now?"

"Turn Tonks back just the way she was," said Lupin. He silently called his wand to his hand as he approached the creature.

The Fairy Wolfmother snorted. "Don't be ridiculous. I'm giving you a human goddess and a damn fine bitch."

"I don't want a goddess," said Lupin. He turned to face the distressed woman and said, "I wish I had my Tonks back."

Poof! 

The sequined dress slid off of one shoulder and the hair was still blonde, but Tonks pressed her hands against her body and muttered in relief, "Thank goodness the udders are gone."

"Hmf, I told you you'd make foolish choices." The Fairy Wolfmother shook her head.

Tonks glared at the creature, then scrunched her face as her hair turned fluorescent pink.

"You really want the scrawny, day-glow witch?" asked the wolf.

Lupin walked to Tonks quickly, absently putting the strap back on her shoulder, although his hands caressed her for a moment. He looked into those bright eyes in the heart-shaped face and said, "Yes, she's exactly who I want."

"And we didn't need your help to find each other," added Tonks peevishly as she put her arm around his waist.

The Fairy Wolfmother sighed. "Fine. You have one last wish, Lupin. Let's hear it then. Bet it will be as lame as the others."

Lupin exchanged a glance with Tonks. They were going to Holyhead anyway. Surely that would that be a safe wish?

"You'll leave me alone once I give you my last wish?" asked Lupin.

The wings on the Fairy Wolfmother began fluttering and the tail was slapping against the mattress. "Can't stay after you've had your three wishes. Of course, I know just the thing--"

"NO!" Lupin and Tonks called.

The wings on the wolf drooped a bit, but she tilted her snout up and said, "Let's have it then."

"I wish Tonks and I have a quick trip to Holyhead," said Lupin.

Poof! 

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Bang!

Lupin held on to the closest thing at hand and found himself clutching Stan Shunpike's jacket.

"Remus Lupin? Whatcha doin' here then?" asked Stan as he moved away from Lupin. He walked briskly to the driver of the Knight Bus and demanded, "Ernie, how did Lupin get on?"

Ernie said not a word. If the werewolf wanted on the Knight Bus, the driver wasn't the one to stop him. In the meantime, Lupin noticed the two tickets in his hand.

"Lupin, how, how, how did I get here? Thought Stan had banned me. Or was it the tea?"

Lupin looked behind him to find Ted Tonks' head wobbling on his shoulders as the man scanned his surroundings. Tonks' father seemed to have his usual disoriented demeanor.

"Ted? What are--wait. I know what happened," said Lupin. Where was that Fairy Wolfmother?

"I thought the tea tasted funny," murmured Ted, but then he spotted Stan and after emitting a squeak, hid behind Lupin's shoulders.

"Hey, who you hidin', Lupin?" asked Stan as he caught a shadow. He began walking back to the Professor.

Lupin ignored both men, turned his face up and demanded, "Can't even get the right Tonks, can you? Change it now!"

He heard a faint huffing noise as Stan reached him and tried to peer around Lupin. Then there was a squeak of a different kind as the Knight Bus conductor reached around Lupin with an arm to grab his companion.

"Eek!"

Nymphadora Tonks stood there with as much dignity as she could muster. The straps of the sequined dress were still trying to fall off of her shoulders, so she held her dress up with the hand clutching her wand while the other made contact with Stan.

Slap!

"Ow! Whatcha do that for?" asked Stan as he rubbed his cheek. He still hadn't seen Lupin's companion.

"Watch where you grab, sonny!" said Tonks gruffly after she quickly morphed into Aunt Dora, still in the sequined dress, and moved to the side where Stan could see her.

Lupin felt his lips quirking into a grin when he saw the tall, gray haired hag in the sexy, sequined gown, but managed to stop himself after spying Tonks' scowl.

"You!" said Stan, but although he recognized the bossy hag who had helped Lupin escort Harry Potter back to Hogwarts, he'd never caught her name. "Who are you, anyway?"

"Stan, she's known as Aunt Dora," said Lupin as he put himself between the two and waved two tickets at the conductor. "Look, we just need to get to Holyhead. We won't be any trouble. The fare's been paid, just check."

Stan looked at him suspiciously since he didn't remember taking the fare, but oddly enough, he found them paid for. Stan walked away from them muttering, "You got odd taste in women, Lupin."

Lupin merely shrugged, then lead Tonks to a chair in the back of the first level of the bus. He saw her put her face in her hands as she rested her elbows on her knees. Then he saw her body shaking.

"What's so funny?" he asked, but a smile was slowly growing on his face.

"Happy birthday to you..." crooned the old hag in the sequined dress in her gruff voice.

Stan Shunpike could hear the guffaws at the back seats all the way to the front of the Knight Bus. "Yeah, Ernie, some men are just losers. Give me a lady like Tonks, that's what I say..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

As soon as they entered their house at Holyhead, Tonks immediately changed from Aunt Dora to Nymphadora Tonks. She was shaking her head as she asked, "Did we just share a bad dream?"

"More like a nightmare," replied Remus.

"At least your Fairy Wolfmother left you with a nice new set of robes," said Tonks as she let her eyes rake his body. "You look rather dashing, Professor."

He looked at the fine robes he was still wearing and said, "It could have been reality, you know. Being part of the Malfoy's crowd, I mean. I was recruited about six months before James and Lily died. I never admitted it to anyone before, but the rumor was out and added to suspicions against me."

"Remus, your life hasn't taken the easy road, but I'm glad at the way our paths crossed."

Nymphadora moved forward but stumbled on the long hem of the dress. Remus put his arms out to steady her. She looked at her dress once she got stable and said, "I guess I don't really fill it out too well."

Remus caressed her shoulder rather than lift the strap back into position. "If the dress doesn't fit, just take it off."

He leaned in to kiss her gently, but when he released the kiss, she asked a bit timidly, "You sure you don't want a goddess?"

"I think I'm far happier with my nymph," said Lupin as he drew her into his arms. "She has a way of making all my wishes come true."

Tonks followed his advice and let the dress fall away.

_The End_

Author Note:

Falco Aesalon was found on Harry Potter Lexicon, but I have no idea if it's a 'rare' card. Anyway, in PoA, Remus give Harry the chocolate frog, but there's no mention of the card. Heh heh, so I came up with his being a collector. I think that would be in character for the Professor.

So, why a fairy wolfmother? It was an image that stuck.

Yes, Remus Lupin's birthday is March 10. JKR listed it on her website this year.

Anyway, when Lupin's birthday was announced, Ghostpaw at David Thewlis online had described a scene where Tonks serenades Lupin ala Marilyn Monroe's birthday song to JFK and all of us regulars found the idea amusing. And I couldn't resist all the MM references, as predictable as they were. But, the more I considered the scene, the more I realized the Lupin I've drawn in this series would not find it appealing because their relationship is based on his wanting Tonks, not her ability to be every man's fantasy. So, this was the result.

Hope it made you smile. Just one story left. Hope to post it by next weekend.

Thanks for reading and for your comments. This story can be read as a stand-alone, but if you want the others, just hit Queriusole.


End file.
